


Kyoko's Tea Party (Madoka:Elegance TF)

by MirageSand



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Kudos: 2





	Kyoko's Tea Party (Madoka:Elegance TF)

Kyoko munched on some snacks as she headed to where Mami said to meet her. Mami told her that she wanted to talk to her about something. Kyoko was a bit late, but she didn’t really care. When she got there though, she couldn’t see Mami anywhere. Kyoko thought that she had to have been around as there was a table set up for a tea party. There was two fancy cups one of which was already filled with tea. Kyoko decided to wait for a couple of minutes. Although Mami still was late. Kyoko found it odd as Mami was normally always early, but she was getting frustrated waiting and decided to leave. Just as she was about to walk away she remembered the already poured tea. She got really angry at the thought of food being wasted by Mami. She wasn’t too fond of tea, yet she couldn’t let it go to waste. She walked over to the table and chugged the tea down in one gulp. After she drank the tea, Kyoko felt really weird so she decided to sit down for a bit. She waited for a while, but she didn’t feel any better if anything she felt even worse. Kyoko cursed out Mami in her head for not coming and for the bad tea. Thinking about the tea she couldn’t help but think of drinking more.

Kyoko reached out to grab the teapot as she felt her ponytail came undone with the ribbon holding it disappearing. She didn’t know why it happened, but she decided to pour the tea before dealing with it. She picked up the teapot and slowly began to pour into the cup as her hair continued to change. Her hair was pulled into a pair of pigtails as some ribbons formed to keep in place. Kyoko was too focused on pouring to notice what happened. As the tea filled up the cup, the pigtails Kyoko now has started to curl until they were in a spiral cone shape just like Mami had. After that, a soft cloth began forming in her hair, it then started morphing into a headband. The headband was green with horizontal white stripes. Above her left ear on the headband was a beautiful yellow flower. Kyoko finished pouring the tea at the same time that her hair finished changing. Now that the tea was ready she quickly drank it again, although not as fast as the first time. She still wasn’t too fond of it, but it at least tasted better than before. Just after drinking some of the tea it started to work its magic on Kyoko’s clothes. It started with her shoes as her boots began to soften and slowly change into a light green color with vertical yellow stripes . They then lengthened to her thighs as they finished forming into a pair of tights. Next a hard white material formed on her feet and shaped into a pair of mary janes.The heels of the shoes pushed up a little giving them small heels. White straps appeared on her ankles with white ribbons on the front. Her new classy shoes finished off with a white bow on the back of the shoes.

Oblivious to the changes Kyoko began to fill her teacup again. When it was filled she started drinking at a slow regular pace. As she drank the tea she was starting to get a headache. She began to curse and swear in her mind about the tea until she realized that she had trouble thinking of swears. It seemed like her mind blocked off any attempts to curse at all. Her thoughts and speech patterns were starting to become gentler. Kyoko was normally short tempered, but she could feel that her anger was disappearing. Thoughts of being kind and always calm and in control seeped into her mind. With her mind starting to change so did her clothing changes continue. Her jacket and shorts began to fuse together turning it into a dress. Her new dress began to change in color becoming green with white stripes like her new headband, but these stripes were vertical. Her dress then started to billow out at the waist to the point that at the bottom it was multiple times wider than her head. This time Kyoko actually noticed the change and stated her shock at confusion at what happened out loud. She lost her focus on the dress when she noticed that her voice sounded off. Her voice was now soft and gentle and it sounded very proper. She also gained an upper class British accent to go along with her new speech pattern.

While Kyoko tried to understand what was going on she noticed that she was being unnaturally calm despite the situation. Most of her attention was set on the tea, as she realized it was actually pretty good. She poured another cup yet this time she slowly sipped from the cup savoring it. Her posture started to change as she straightened her back, crossed her legs, and daintily held the teacup. Her every movement became delicate and deliberate. Kyoko continued to sip her tea as her dress began to change more. The skirt of the dress gained a second layer underneath that was slightly longer than the first layer and colored yellow. White buttons went from the waist to halfway up the dress. To the side of these buttons were matching frills. The sleeves were the next to change as they began to lengthen down to her wrists. Yellow cuffs appeared on her wrists with white frills going around the edges. Next soft white gloves began to encase her hands.

With the dress nearing completion Kyoko took a look at it and felt herself smile. Her mind continued to change as she now had a love for wearing fancy pretty dresses and an interest in high class fashion. Rules on proper etiquette and behavior now formed most of her knowledge. Her sense of taste became refined as she adjusted her posture. Her every movement and stance seemed to be effortless, but was actually calculated to be perfect in every way. Elegance dominated her mind, as any remnemt of her old rebellious personality disappeared. Kyoko became kind, patient, and proper as she gained a love for helping others. Whenever she saw someone she thought wasn't elegant enough; she became determined to help them and set them on the right path. She started to dream of dating and eventually marrying a nice gentleman. Most of all she loved tea and always was drinking some. She was now completely a prim and proper lady in her mind. Since her mental changes were finished the last changes to her clothes occurred. Another layer formed underneath her dress, but this one was white and pleated. Like the other layers it was longer than the last. The collar of the dress was white and covered her neck with white frills up top. Near the collar, part of the dress unfolded to the other side revealing the yellow inside. White frills lined these parts as well. The dress finished up as a large green ribbon appeared at her collar with a large lovely red brooch. From her neck down, Kyoko was completely covered in a classy outfit. Leaving not a bit of skin to be shown besides her head, this new outfit entrapped her permanently in her new elegant life.

Kyoko continued to drink her beloved tea when she noticed someone sit down at the table. She smiled when she noticed that Mami had finally arrived. They both warmly greeted each other as if everything was normal. Kyoko only asked what Mami invited her to talk about, and Mami responded that she just wanted to talk about the new tea she got. The both of them gently giggled and then began to spend the time talking about their newly shared interests. Eventually the topic shifted to inviting over their friends to have a big tea party.


End file.
